Dying Anyway
by goldenryo
Summary: What if it isn't Percy's fault he is dumb? Maybe he used to be real smart until he got sick. Just saying, what if?
1. Reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. If I did, I would be writing Blood of Olympus, not this.

To Escape Death, Knowing You Are Dying Anyway

It was after the war and Percy hadn't moved. He just sat on the beach staring at the ocean on the horizon. For three days the Savior of Olympus went without eating or speaking. Everyone was concerned, even the gods and the anti-Greek Romans.

Worried for her boyfriend's health and sanity, Annabeth sent for Apollo. Instead of just him, Poseidon, Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite, Hestia, Dionysus, and Artemis showed up as well. They too wanted to know what was ailing their hero.

The immortals as well as the Hunters, Annabeth, Nico, the Stolls, the rest of the Seven, Rachel and various other campers stood on the surf, observing the quiet youth. An awkward silence hung in the air. Apollo was the first to speak.

"Percy, what's wrong, man? You've been sitting here for days. Not eating or speaking. It isn't healthy. Is there something we can do to help?" He finished pleadingly. Percy just continued string and it looked like he wouldn't answer.

Not taking his eyes from the waves he opened his mouth to speak. "If only I had died on one of those quests. Then we wouldn't be having this conversation. You wouldn't have to know, and the secret would die with me."

Unsatisfied with this answer, Athena asked, "What do you mean 'if only you had died?' Do you not wish to live?

Percy frowned before answering, as if the question perplexed him. "I want to live. At least I think I do. I never really entertained the idea. I always knew I was going to die early. Never did I think I would have to explain though. Thought I could get away with only telling part of it. Leaving out the worst bits. The Fates are cruel.

Annabeth, desperately trying to understand what was ailing her boyfriend begged, "Percy, what's wrong? If you tell us, maybe we can help." She hated seeing him like this, all closed up. It was worse than being vulnerable. Then she would have been able to help him with a few words of encouragement for a confidence boost. Instead he felt he couldn't even talk to her about it.

Percy pursed his lips, choosing his words carefully. "Until I was around seven, I was real smart. The top of my class. But Mom had married Gabe the year before. He would hurt me. Really bad. To the point of almost dying. I couldn't tell Mom though. Then Gabe would hurt her worse than he already did. I couldn't leave either because he would kill Mom for sure.

"So I became stressed, living in constant fear. It was more than a six year old brain could handle. I started to have trouble remembering to do stuff. Recalling memories became difficult. Mom badgered Gabe into taking me to the doctor. She couldn't 'cause she had to go to work." Percy paused then, and swallowed the bad taste in his mouth, remembering the day. Somehow it was one he couldn't forget.

"At the doctor's, they ran a bunch of tests. When we went back in the week after, we found out. I had a brain tumor. They said I needed the surgery soon; else I could become too dumb to be able to live. The only problem was the surgery was expensive. Gabe didn't want to spend that kind of money on me. So he told Mom it was lack of sleep and I should stay at home more often to rest. It just got worse and worse. Until I couldn't even remember how to count to 100."

He paused, fighting back tears from the memories. And the loss of them. "The summer before 6th grade, Mom had Gabe take me to another doctor for a second opinion. He said my brain had become so much accustomed to the tumor that to remove it would kill me. It was practically part of my brain. It's probably worse now. The final verdict was I wouldn't live to be 20. I've got less than two years to live.

* * *

AN: Do you think this should just be a one-shot, or continue it? IF you want me to continue, ideas would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Reactions

**I would like to thank all those that are following and have favorited. To those that have reviewed, this is your answer: another update. Yay me!  
**

**Also to a guest reviewer: I did not mean to make it sound like Percy is dumb. I meant to convey that Percy was not as quick with logic and understanding as he might have been before. However, thank you for telling me what is unclear to you. I greatly appreciate the help.**

* * *

Dying Anyway: Reactions

As you might have guessed, everyone was stunned. Their Savior, their hero, the one person they could count on to be loyal and unbreakable, was dying. Simple as that. The new information took a while to download into their brains. Even after a full minute, their minds were still processing, but when they did, it came up with an error. _Their_ Percy couldn't be _dying_. Nope. Nada. Error 123.

Annabeth felt her heart plummet back to Tartarus. This couldn't be happening. Not after all they had been through together. Not after no one was trying kill them for once. "What do you mean Percy? What exactly are you saying?" She wanted to deny it. Maybe the Stolls helped him plan this. But deep down her soul knew this wasn't just some sick, twisted, prank. Her boyfriend, no, her _soul mate,_ was going to die. He never really thought he would live. Worse yet, he didn't tell her. Did that mean he didn't love her? Was it all lies? Normally Annabeth would be rational and think this through a bit more, but now she could only break down.

Apollo came to life as Annabeth started having a breakdown. Finally something he could help with. Even he was out of his depth removing a tumor that had gotten accustomed to a brain for over ten years. So he focused on the task at hand. Demigod hyperventilating due to emotional trauma: easily fixed with a paper bag from his med-kit.

His half-sister also awakened from her temporary reverie of shock in order to check on her daughter. She held the paper bag for her while Annabeth attempted to regain her breath. As much as she tried to despise him for it, Athena couldn't help but feel sorry for Percy because of the burden he had had to carry from such a young age. She also knew he truly did love her daughter and he hadn't meant to fall in love. Besides, any loss of intelligence was sorrowful.

The other demigods had started to come to their own senses. Most still stared blankly at the ground, as if the answer to the question they didn't know would be inscribed there. A few of them had actually passed out onto the sandy beach. The gods however, were just beginning to realize just how badly they had treated their savior and the sting he must have felt. Their guilt was eating them alive.

All of a sudden the ground began to shake, slowly at first, but gaining power until the waves crashed on the beach. They all unconsciously glanced at Poseidon. It was a miracle he had kept it together for this long. To be truthful, most had expected a hurricane by now.

"Percy," the voice, usually full of life, croaked. The man himself looked like he would fall apart at the seams at any moment. His disposition was normally so happy and laid back it was hard to forget he was millions of years old. There was no mistaking it now. Lines on his face were made more prominent in the fading light of sunset. Eyes grew weary and tired of so much failure on his part. This was made all the more noticeable by his stooped shoulders, weighed down by a heart full of all his mistakes.

Poseidon cleared his throat. He would help his son. No matter what those damn Ancient Laws said. He would help his son through this even if it was the last thing he did. "Percy, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He knew he didn't deserve forgiveness. The lord of the sea couldn't even fault Percy for speaking to him ever again. Though, he should have known his son wouldn't do that to him. The young man was loyal to the core. Percy wouldn't leave his friends or family for anything- not even if they had hurt him.

"There is nothing you have to apologize for. It is not your fault. You couldn't have known. If you did, that would seem a bit stalker-ish, don't you think?" The failed attempt at humor died on deaf ears. Even the Stolls found themselves barely able to form a half-smile. Percy sighed and turned to face his father. His clothes were covered in sand from being there so long. His eyes matched his father's, but they lacked the dull look in them. Instead, his eyes still held that fiery compassion they had always held. A tired smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Hermes felt his heart stop when Percy told of his childhood. Is this what our children go through? I know we promised to watch over our children more and spend time with them, but what of their lives _before _they came to Camp Half Blood? Luke was terrified of his own mother. The tree-girl and her brother suffered at the hands of a drunk. Who's to say there aren't more cases like them?

As the god of messengers pondered this, Artemis and her Hunters glanced at each other. No wonder Percy was not like most men. He understood how awful they could be; Always getting drunk and with no regard for personal hygiene. There was not a doubt in any of their minds that he had hurt worse at the mercy of a man that than any of the Hunters.

There was another bout of silence. All that could be heard was the tide coming in with the moon. No one wanted to ask why Percy kept this from them. If they really thought about it, Percy most likely did not want to be a burden on anyone.

Finally, Annabeth began to breathe normally and fully understand what her boyfriend had told her. Before she could follow her irrational train of thoughts, she gathered her courage to ask: "Percy? Do you love me?" Percy gazed at her lovingly, his lively green eyes serious.

He walked over to her and caught her in his arms before she collapsed. "As much as I tried not to, I do. Look at me." Percy turned her face by her chin gently, so she was looking at him in the face. "I will always love you. You are an amazing person who deserves the best. I truly am sorry for leading you on. I know it was selfish of me, but I am glad you didn't leave me. Hate me all you want for thinking that, but please don't ever think I never loved you."


	3. Repercussions

Dying Anyway: Repercussions

One year later…

Percy lay on the bed, dazed. As much as he tried concentrating, the names were disappearing. The people around the bed listened to his mantra. Every day the list grew smaller. "Annabeth, Mom, Dad, Paul, Nico, Thalia. Wait. Who's Thalia? Do I know her?"

Thalia turned to sob into Artemis's shoulder. She and Percy had grown closer over the past year, so it hurt even more. She didn't regret the time she got to spend with her cousin though. Nothing could change that. She had been allowed by Artemis to stay with Percy until he died as long as she stayed true to her vows. Even the goddess of maidens herself had come to be quite taken with the young hero, so she had made an exception. "Annabeth, Mom, Dad, Paul. I think I'm missing someone…"

He had. No one dared tell him that he had forgotten the names of his two favorite cousins. Said people were thrown glances of sympathy. Most knew what it was like to have Percy forget you. First it was just random people at camp. Then he started to forget the Romans and the newer cabin occupants. The result was heartbreaking. Both camps emanated a sort of sad aura. They didn't need the mortal shield[P1] to keep them away.

Hades laid a hand on Percy's shoulder. He knew his son once loved the sea spawn- no, Perseus Jackson. Although the lord of the dead was also aware Nico was happy with his new boyfriend, Jackson would always his first crush. It made him glad when his son leaned into his touch. They had gotten off to a rough start, but now they might get to spend more time together. Just that thought reminded him of the day Poseidon heard of his own son's fate. Now, his brother sat in the corner, keeping alert for when the boy forgot him. The fates _were_ cruel, he silently agreed.

The gods and goddesses around him murmured to themselves. Praying to any higher power they could think of. Percy had been right. There had been nothing even they could do for the dying hero. All they could do to help him was slightly ease his pain and be there for him during this difficult time.

Sally and Paul Blofis were also crowded around the bed. Percy's mother had already broken down three times and had to be escorted out of the room. She kept coming back because she wanted to be there for her son. Paul wasn't well acquainted with his stepson, but he knew that he was a good kid and it was a near tragedy for this world to lose him. Even if she didn't mention it, Paul knew Sally though herself to blame for Percy's impending death. So he just whispered sweet nothings into her ear, hoping things would turn out alright for her. Her life had been so full of hurt and sadness. As Percy would often say, 'The best people have the worst luck.' The fates were cruel.

It was a mother's worst nightmare to have her child die before herself. Even worse, to have there be nothing she could do about it. Except there _was_ something she could have done about it. If she hadn't married Gabe. If she hadn't been away all the time. If she had gone to the appointment. If, if, if, IF! However, she _had_ left her one and only son with that monster, and this was the result. Sally wished with all her heart that the hurt in her life would stop. Often she wondered what she had done to deserve this. The fates were cruel.

Although Poseidon had had numerous children over the thousands of years, Percy was by far his most treasured. The child had proved himself to be loyal, caring, and loving. He'd earned the respect of all the gods- even those against them and ones that were against their very gender *cough cough* Artemis *cough cough*. He felt as though his own heart was being torn from his chest when he heard the news of his son's approaching doom. He didn't deserve it. Especially after all he had done for them.

*bonus* Percy POV

I struggled through the fog that clouded my mind. "Annabeth, Mom, Dad. Annabeth, Mom, Dad." I chanted to myself. Other people I didn't recognize floated around me. Why were they there? Why were they crying? Was someone dying? I hoped that wasn't the case. I don't like when others are hurt.

"Annabeth. Mom. Don't hurt Mom. Please don't!" Unbeknownst to me, others were crying too; weeping because even in his last hours he wanted to protect his mother. I felt the rolling fog begin to take over my mind. I clung to the one name I could remember, like a light from a lighthouse in the middle of a storm. Annabeth.

I don't know why she is so important to me. All I know is I love her. I need to tell her that. Wait, who? Annabeth. That's right, Annabeth. "Annabeth, I love you." Then I surrendered to the darkness, sobs echoing in my mind.


	4. Rememberance

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Except the major angst. Though, at the rate Uncle Rick is going, I won't even be able to claim that much as my own anymore.**

**Excuses for late update at end of chapter.**

* * *

Dying Anyway: Remembrance

The funeral was a quiet affair. Just his parents, Paul, Annabeth, and a few choice close friends. His memorial service, however, was a completely different story. Practically everyone from the two camps was there- even many who had never met their hero and the anti-Greeks.

Somehow, someone had managed to get a hold on a bunch of pictures of Percy. No one said anything, but almost everyone suspected the Stolls. In any case, images from the life of The Hero of Olympus flashed across the night sky. Percy passed out in the infirmary, drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. Standing with Annabeth at the top of the Half-Blood Hill at the end of their first quest. With Grover and Tyson on either side, sitting under Thalia's Tree with the Golden Fleece shimmering above their heads. Percy and Annabeth about to be dumped in the lake. The fifth cohort making a toast with Kool-Aid. **(AN. I am fully aware that these are not actual sentences. Deal with it. I have not slept in over 24hrs and cannot find the energy to fix them.)**

It seemed as if there were a few from every year since he had learned he was a half-blood. Suddenly, there was a picture of what looked like a five year old Percy. He was standing on a stage, holding what looked to be an award. It had a border made out of what appeared to be golden stars. Bold letters spelled out: Perseus Jackson won 1st place in the City-Wide Manhattan Kindergarten Spelling Bee. **(AN. I am not sure if that is an actual thing.)** The miniature version of their savior stood proudly beaming at someone off stage.

Practically everyone was blinking away some random wetness on their eyes. Annabeth sat secluded in a corner, glancing at the sky, reminiscing about all the good times they had. She was reminded by a conversation the couple had had during their last year together:

Annabeth POV

_"__Annabeth," Percy had started. His tone implied the subject was a bit heavier than what I wanted for lunch. "You know I love you, right?" Oh no. This sounded like a breakup line. I tried not to let any of that show, and just nodded mutely._

_He seemed a bit hesitant to broach whatever it was he wanted to speak to me about. His hands fiddled with each other, like he was trying to twiddle all his fingers together. "When I- when I _die_," he held up a hand, attempting to placate any protest I might have; which I did, but held my tongue so he could continue._

_Swallowing, he continued, "When I die, I don't want you to be sad." Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The suspense was killing me. Was he breaking up with me or not?! "I want you to move on, don't mourn me. I would be more at ease if I knew that you were happy. Raising that family you always wanted."_

_Oh. My. Gods. See, _this_ is why Percy is respected even by Artemis, the maiden goddess herself. Why are the fates so cruel as to cut a pure soul from a well-deserved long life? I still couldn't believe that he would wish me well even after his death. "Percy…"I trailed off, not sure how to express how I was feeling with words._

_Sea green eyes studied me sympathetically, as if _I_ were the one dying. "Wisegirl, you deserve the very best. I can only apologize so many times that I am unable provide that for you. But, you need to move on. Somewhere out there is some guy who sees you the same way I do: perfect in every aspect." Percy wrapped me up in his warm embrace, rubbing soothing circles on my back while I silently cried._

Now, seeing all these happy couples around me had me wishing Percy was with me still. But he was dead, and I was supposed to, how had he put it? 'move on.' A breeze wove through those at the memorial service. I shivered, my teeth nearly chattering. I had forgotten my jacket in my cabin.

A voice interrupted by thoughts. "Would you care to borrow my jacket?" I turned to find a young man with brown hair and green eyes holding out a black jacket. They weren't sea green like Percy's had been, but more of an olive green like you would find in Crayola boxes. Must be a one of Demeter's kids, I surmised. Startled, I nodded in gratitude and voiced my thanks with a mumble as I zipped the jacket up to block out the wind and overwhelming emotions.

After this, I haven't the slightest idea what happened. Somehow I managed to confess that I had been together with Percy before he died. The young man, who I now knew as συγκομιδή, or Harvey listened carefully and comforted me. Normally I wouldn't be so quick to trust, especially since I had never met this guy before.

The thing was, Harvey acted like he really cared. For months we would meet up in the fields and talked. I could tell he liked me from the way he would look at me when he thought I wasn't watching. The same way Percy used to look at me, I realized. It was then that I became conscious of Percy's prediction coming true.

Epilogue

When I was finally ready for a relationship, he was there to take me on my first date in months. We stayed together, raised twin girls and a boy, and died old together. In Elysium, I introduced Percy and Harvey to each other. They got along as if they were brothers.

Eons of millennium later, The Loyal One was still revered by all the gods and demigods as the best hero in the history of any type of human-kind. (Heracles/Hercules never stood a chance.)

* * *

**Excuses: I broke my left wrist and thumb. Last year. I couldn't even write with a paper and pencil 'cause I am right handed. Obviously.**

**The Real Excuse: school with homework and projects**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**


End file.
